Hyung
by helloitsprince
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, pria yang bekerja di sebuah bar, harus bertemu dengan cleaning service yang menurutnya sangat seksi, Kim Mingyu. Dan ternyata juga adalah teman barunya di kelas. Dan kenyataan yang paling pahit adalah bahwa sepertinya Wonwoo menyukainya. Meanie Couple. MingyuxWonwoo. BoyxBoy, BL, Yaoi, NC, DLDR!


**Hyung**

 **Cast: Jeon Wonwoo  
Kim Mingyu**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, School-life**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning! Typo, Mature, BL, Yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **This fic written by**_

 **Helloitsprince**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Aku bernama Jeon Wonwoo. Aku berumur 17 tahun. Bersekolah di Seoul 245 High School. Aku sudah berada di jenjang terakhir sekolah menengah. Tubuhku tidak terlalu tinggi, namun aku memilik kulit yang putih. Aku termasuk siswa yang tergolong pintar di sekolah. Aku memakai kacamata bulat yang membuatku semakin terlihat _nerdy_. Aku bukan termasuk anak yang populer di sekolah. Aku tidak mengikuti ekstrakuliler apapun. Itu semua karena aku kadang terlalu sibuk menjadi asisten guru dalam dua bidang pelajaran. Yang pertama adalah olahraga. Meskipun aku sangat kutu buku, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa berolahraga. Justru aku selalu mendapat nilai terbaik dalam olahraga. Terutama olahraga renang. Yang kedua adalah biologi. Aku sangat menyukai biologi. Karena aku ingin di masa depan nanti bisa menjadi dokter.

Hari ini seperti biasa, aku harus menemani Kim seonsaengnim menjadi asistennya dalam pelajaran olahraga. Dan mau tidak mau aku harus menerimanya. Jadilah aku hari ini pulang agak larut. Aku pun sedikit berlari melewati terangnya jalanan kota Seoul. Aku takut terlambat masuk jam kerja hari ini. Ya, aku memang bekerja paruh waktu di malam hari.

Itu semua kulakukan karena aku harus membiayai hidupku sendiri di apartemen yang tidak terlalu mewah. Kedua orangtuaku sudah meninggal dan otomatis aku harus membiayai hidupku sendiri. Beruntungnya diriku, aku mengenal temanku yang memang juga bekerja disana. Dia bukan teman sekolahku. Sungguh, aku tidak akan memberitahu ke siswa di sekolah bahwa aku bekerja paruh waktu di tempat itu. Bukan karena aku malu karena aku bekerja paruh waktu, tapi tempat dimana aku bekerja.

Aku masuk ke dalam gedung tempat aku bekerja. Suara dentuman musik menghiasi ruangan yang sangat besar disini. Ditambah dengan ratusan orang berdiri sambil bergerak mengikuti alunan musik yang memabukkan. Aku pun yang masih memakai seragam, buru-buru mengganti pakaianku di bagian ruangan lain dalam gedung tersebut.

Saat kubuka pintu ruang ganti, kulihat Seungchol hyung yang sudah siap berpakaian.

"Yak! Wonwoo darimana saja kau? Pertunjukan hampir dimulai. Cepat ganti pakaianmu!"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan segera meletakkan tas ranselku diatas meja. Aku mengambil pakaian malam ini dari lemari.

Dengan cepat aku melepaskan kacamata bulat milikku dan meletakkannya didalam lemari. Kemudian segera melepaskan kancing kemeja sekolahku satu per satu. Setelah terlepas, aku akan melepas celanaku. Tapi Seungcheol hyung masih disitu.

"Hyung, bisakah kau berbalik sebentar? Aku akan mengganti celanaku."

"Aish, kita sudah cukup lama bersama bekerja. Tapi kau tetap saja malu mengganti celanamu didepanku."

"Sudahlah hyung, berbalik saja." Dia pun membalikkan badannya.

Aku segera melepaskan celana sekolahku begitu juga dengan dalamannya. Dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang akan aku gunakan malam ini. Setelah selesai, aku memperbolehkan Seungcheol hyung kembali melihatku.

"Wow, sepertinya badanmu semakin bagus saja. Haha"

"Aish, badanku tidak sebagus badanmu, hyung. Bahkan kau saja sudah memiliki pelanggan setiamu." Ucapku.

Seungcheol hanya tertawa kecil. Jam kerjanya akan mulai 10 menit lagi, Seungcheol hyung pamit dan keluar dari ruang ganti.

Dan disinilah aku. Sendirian di ruang ganti. Menatap cermin dimana tubuhku yang putih tanpa atasan. Hanya memakai celana yang sangat pendek, atau bisa dibilang seperti celana dalam. Dengan hiasan di bagian tengah, di bagian vitalku.

Aku segera memakai soft lens. Bukan karena aku memiliki masalah pada penglihatan, tetapi tentu saja untuk menarik pelanggan. Setelah itu aku mengambil minyak rambut lalu merapikannya agar terlihat tidak berantakan. Dan ditambah dengan aksesoris dasi kupu-kupu yang aku ikatkan di leher. Selesai.

Aku hanya perlu menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhku. Dan segera menuju ke lantai dansa.

Udara yang dihasilkan AC dari ruangan ini begitu dingin. Membuat tubuhku yang hanya sedikit terbalut pakaian merasa kedinginan. Musik yang sangat keras membuat para tubuh-tubuh manusia di sana merasa dibuat mabuk. Dan setelah DJ meneriakkan namaku, aku pun turun ke lantai dansa. Dimana di sana terdapat satu tiang tempat biasa aku gunakan untuk menarik pelangganku.

Dan sekarang dimulai.

.

.

Aku terbangun. Kulihat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, sedangkan aku harus masuk sekolah sekitar pukul 7.30 pagi. Berarti masih ada 2 jam setengah untuk menuju ke sekolah. Di kamar hotel itu sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya aku sendiri. Pasti pelangganku sudah pergi saat aku tadi hampir tertidur. Dan uang yang diberikan pelangganku sudah tergeletak di atas meja rias. Aku pun menghampiri uang tersebut dan menghitungnya. Ya, memang tidak seberapa. Tapi bisa untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri.

Aku harus segera bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Tetapi aku baru ingat bahwa semalam aku tidak membawa tas sekolahku saat menuju kesini. Ini semua gara-gara pelangganku yang mesum dan benar-benar sangat tidak tahan.

Aku tidak tahu harus keluar hotel ini dengan pakaian apa. Tidak mungkin kan aku keluar hanya dengan celana dalam saja lalu menaiki taksi. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari bathrobe. Ya, setidaknya aku tetap berpakaian meskipun pakaianku seperti ini.

Sebelum aku keluar sebaiknya aku membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Aku baru saja sampai di depan gedung tempatku bekerja. Saat aku masuk ke dalam, sudah sangat sepi. Ya, mungkin efek karena ini sudah pukul 6 lebih. Dan orang-orang sudah dipastikan tidak ada yang di sini. Hanya beberapa temanku yang bartender sedang bersiap-siap pulang. Kulihat Seungcheol hyung yang juga baru saja bersiap akan segera pulang.

"Eoh? Kukira kau langsung pulang ke apartemenmu. Dan pakaianmu… Hahaha." Seungcheol hyung melihatku seakan aku ini orang aneh yang bepergian dengan menggunakan bathrobe. Dan aku tau itu sangat-sangat aneh jika aku melakukannya sepanjang hari di tengah kota. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Hm.. Semalam aku tidak sempat membawa tasku ke hotel, hyung." Aku pun berjalan menuju ruang gantiku semalam. Tiba-tiba Seungcheol hyung membisikkanku sesuatu.

"Di ruang ganti sekarang, ada cleaning service baru. Dia terlihat sangat seksi. Jangan sampai kau jatuh hati padanya. Oke?" Setelah membisikkan hal tersebut, Seungcheol hyung pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam ruang gantiku.

"Ck. Apakah aku sudah gila? Tidak mungkinlah aku menyukai seorang cleaning service. Meskipun dia terlihat..–"

BUGH!

Aku jatuh akibat menggerutu sendiri dan tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang yang bertubuh lebih tinggi di ruang gantiku.

"Ah! Aku minta maaf, Tuan! Aku sangat minta maaf!" Ucap lelaki itu sambil membantuku berdiri lalu membungkukkan badan berkali-kali.

Aku baru saja akan memarahinya. Namun, saat aku melihat lelaki itu. Oh Tuhan, dia sungguh sangat seksi. Rambutnya yang hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang kecoklatan. Dengan menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam–

Ah! Apa-apaan aku ini! Kau seharusnya memarahinya karena kerjanya yang tidak benar, Jeon Wonwoo. Bukan malah memujinya.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati," Aku menyipitkan mataku berusaha melihat nametagnya.

"Kim Mingyu."

"Ya, Tuan. Ini adalah kali pertama aku bekerja. Mohon bantuannya." Dia kembali membungkuk.

Aku hanya melewatinya dan ia pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Aku harus ganti baju sekarang, namun aku tidak mungkin ke kamar mandi karena aku tidak suka ganti pakaian di kamar mandi. Dan tidak mungkin juga aku mengusir cleaning service ini. Dia nanti berpikir bahwa aku marah padanya hanya karena hal sepele.

"Um.. Kim Mingyu. Bisakah kau menunduk sebentar? Aku mau berganti pakaian." Ucapku sambil melepas bathrobe yang aku kenakan.

"Apa, Tuan?" Dia kaget melihat tubuhku yang haya terbalut celana dalam dengan aksesoris yang menutupi bagian vitalku saja. Dia pun reflex langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Aku membelakanginya agar tidak terlalu malu.

Setelah selesai memakai seragam sekolahku dan mengganti softlensku dengan kacamata bulat yang biasa kupakai, aku meletakkan pakaian kerjaku (yang cuma hanya celana dalam itu saja) ke dalam keranjang cucian.

Aku pun segera meninggalkan ruang ganti. Sebelum pergi, aku sempat melihat Kim Mingyu yang masih menunduk. Dan aku pun berbisik padanya.

"Kau sudah tidak perlu menunduk lagi, baby."

"A-ah! I-iya, Tuan."

.

.

Aku duduk seperti biasa di bangku paling belakang. Bukan berarti duduk di belakang aku jadi terlihat bodoh. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka duduk di depan dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku akhirnya memutuskan duduk sendiri saja.

Pelajaran pertama yaitu biologi. Ya, pelajaran yang kusukai. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 lebih, namun Yoon seonsaengnim masih belum datang juga. Tidak biasanya ia terlambat. Tak lama setelah itu, ia datang. Anak-anak pun segera duduk dengan tenang.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Maaf hari ini saya terlambat. Tadi saya harus mengurus berkas siswa baru yang akan menjadi teman kelas kalian yang baru hari ini."

Setelah Yoon seonsaengnim berbicara seperti itu, sontak para siswa langsung berbisik-bisik tentang anak baru tersebut. Aku hanya diam dengan malas dan berharap pelajaran ini segera berlangsung. Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk hal yang tidak penting seperti ini.

Daripada menunggu hal yang tidak penting, lebih baik aku membuka buku dan menggambar-gambar saja. Tiba-tiba Yoon seonsaengnim menyebut nama yang tidak asing bagiku.

"Silahkan masuk, Kim Mingyu."

Lelaki itu pun masuk. Mataku tertuju padanya. Pada rambutnya yang hitam, kulitnya yang kecoklatan, serta dadanya yang bidang.

Aku membulatkan mataku. Menerawang segala yang ada pada tubuhnya. Benar, itu dia. Cleaning service yang seksi.

Itu dia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo! Aku penulis fic baru disini~~ aku belum berpengalaman dalam menulis fic. Ini fic pertama aku, mohon bantuannya^^ Fic pertama aku ini adalah fic dari Meanie couple hehe. Mohon direview untuk tulisan pertama aku ini~~ Salam.**


End file.
